


Plot Points

by turtlerock455



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez One Shot, Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Students, Woosan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlerock455/pseuds/turtlerock455
Summary: Wooyoung struggles with graphing so he calls upon his best friend San to help him out.





	Plot Points

“How about 7 tonight?” Wooyoung nervously texts to San. San has been Wooyoung’s best friend for years but Wooyoung has always had a stronger feeling for him. San had been there for him through everything. Every boyfriend. Every heartbreak. Everything. They were inseparable. Although they were the best of friends something odd has started with San and they had grown distant and Wooyoung missed his best friend so he asked if he could help him pass his math class. Wooyoung has never been the best at math and needed to pass this class so he called upon his friend for help.

Wooyoung started pacing around his dorm awaiting a reply. He looked in the mirror and played with his fluffy purple hair as he re-adjusted his silver-rimmed glasses. He walks away from the mirror and goes over to his backpack on the other side of the room and takes out his Calc test book and a plethora of colored pens. Books in hand he hears a loud “ ** _PING_** ” from his phone on the other side of the room. He drops his books on his bed and runs over to his phone banging his knee on the table. “Gah damn it” He lets out rubbing his newly hurt knee. He sits at his desk and unlocks his phone. 1 new message from San. A heatwave runs through Wooyoung’s face as he opens the message.

“Sure! What are we learning about tonight? LOL” San said with a playful tone.

Wooyoung lets out a small giggle as he walks to the other side of his room and grabs his math book and flips to chapter 10. Wooyoung sighs as he texts back “Derivatives… I have no idea what I'm doing lol” He laughs to himself as he pulls up another chair to his desk. He peeks at his phone to checks the time. 6:30. Wooyoung gets up in a hurry to change. He rummages through his closet to find something a little nicer than his sweats. He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned on his appearance because no matter what he wore around San he would feel no judgment. Within the last year or so something has changed within Wooyoung and felt something a little more than a friendship. He just pushed his feelings down and forgot about it because their friendship was way more important to him. As much as he was physically attracted to him he didn’t want to lose someone he has had such a bond with for years. Another loud “ ** _PING_** ” go off as he reaches for his phone.

“Perfect! Just give me a minute to make something to help you out and ill be over. :)”

Wooyoung scrambled around his dorm straightening up and making everything look perfect and presentable. He was a big bundle of nerves and confusion. A small bead of sweat ran down his forehead as it was very warm in his room now because of all his running around. He was turning on the A/C unit when he heard a soft knock on the door. Wooyoung’s eyes opened in shock as he ran to the mirror to straighten up his hair. He continued to part his hair and took a short look at himself in the mirror and turned to open the door. He turned the handle and was in awe at his best friend standing in front of him. San had a wide smile on his face as his hair was pulled back out of his face with a white bandana.

“Hey, Hey!” San said as he pushed his way into his dorm and made his way to put his backpack on his bed. The black backpack straps slide off his shoulder as it slightly pulls on his red and black striped shirt to expose a small amount of collarbone. Wooyoung takes a deep breath in and continues to stare at San has he starts to take his notebooks and pencils out of his bag.

“So I made some equations to help you graph derivatives. If you get them all right there will be a little surprise for you.” San says with a cheeky smile as he walks past Wooyoung and pulls up a chair at his desk, setting down his books and pencils.

“What kind of surprise?” Wooyoung says out of curiosity as he pulls up a chair next to San.

“You’ll just have to wait and see” San says as he pulls out the equations and a piece of graph paper and sets them in front of Wooyoung.

Wooyoung smiles shyly and starts to graph the points. He understands more then he thinks but San keeps leaning in closer and closer. Wooyoung turns his paper towards San so he can get a better look on if he is doing it correctly. San smiles and places his hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder causing him to panic slightly. He started to blush and turned his head so San didn’t notice. He continued to massage his shoulder saying. “See you know what you’re doing”

“I guess I knew more then I thought” Wooyoung says still visibly blushing.

Wooyoung looks down at his paper to see the word “Be” written out with points.

“Oh, so I’m spelling something out?” Wooyoung asks San about his surprise.

“Yes” San says laughing nervously. “Once you finish all the points you’ll see your surprise.”

Wooyoung continues to plot points as San is still right next to him. He slowly scoots his chair forward to be closer to him.

“Sorry. It's just hard to see” San says with a smirk on his face.

“No, it's okay. Just let me know if you need me to move the paper closer.”

“Or you could move closer. I won't bite” San says with a slight chuckle as he grabs the bottom of Wooyoungs chair and pulls him closer to him with one hand. Wooyoung is now nothing but a blushing mess as he continues to solve equations. Wooyoung then turns his head to tell San his next word.

“Will?”

“That is correct! Wanna take a guess?”

“I have no idea. Haha” Wooyoung says as he looks back to his equation sheet.

“So, other then math class how has the rest of your school year been?” San says taking his hand off wooyoungs shoulder.

“Pretty good, I mean history is pretty hard but other than that it’s been great.”

“History was hard for me too but if you need any help I still have all of my study guides and everything.”

“I may have to take you up on that offer.” Wooyoung says with a slight laugh as it was just an excuse to spend more time with San.

“My” Wooyoung says to San asking if that’s another correct word.

“Yes! You are very good at derivatives! You don’t even need my help.” He laughs as he leans back in his chair and adjusts his silver-rimmed glasses.

“Well, I didn’t understand them before you came over here. So thank you.” He laughs as he looks at his graph paper.

Wooyoung takes a small break to rub his knee that was still in pain from banging it on the desk earlier. He winces as he knows a bruise will form. He goes back to solving equations when he feels a hand on his knee cap.

“What happened?” San says as he moves his face closer to Wooyoungs with a look of worry.

“Oh! Nothing serious. I was straightening up earlier and hit my knee on the table.” He said patting Sans hand.

“Here let me help” San said as he started to rub Wooyoungs knee. San had been slightly more touchy tonight then he has ever been. He felt Sans strong thumbs rub exactly where the pain was as it was a relaxing sensation. After awhile San stopped so he could lean in closer to see what words Wooyoung has gotten so far.

“Will you be? Why couldn’t you have just asked me this question?”

“Because you wouldn’t have learned anything,” San says smiling as stands up to stretch. Wooyoung turns as he watches his friend. San stretches as both his hands go over his head to stretch his back. A small part of his shirt goes up exposing his tanned stomach. He looked down to see Wooyoung admiring him and smiles. “Hey finish your problems.”

After awhile Wooyoung has the phrase “Will you be my friend” written on his paper. He is extremely overwhelmed and still has a few equations left. He’s done the problems multiple times thinking it will from a question mark but it doesn’t work out because the points keep ending up being random points between ‘my’ and ‘friend’.

“San, I’m sorry. I just don’t understand what this could spell. Are you throwing me off?” Wooyoung says frustrated by his final coordinates.

“No, You are doing them correctly! Just continue the points.”

Wooyoung continues to plot the final points and gets the letters ‘B’ ‘C’ ‘Y’

“Will you be my B C Y friend?” Wooyoung asks with general confusion.

San looks over his shoulder at his equation sheet. “It looks like you have 3 more points.”

“Ugh. My brain is so done. I can't do this anymore.” Wooyoung says as he lays his head down on the desk. He feels San’s large hands on the nape of his neck as he massages his neck and shoulders.

“Don’t stress” San says as he leans into Wooyoung’s ear. “The last letter is an O, not a C.”

Wooyoung shoots his head up and writes everything out. ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ is written on his sheet of paper in front of him. He looks behind him as San stands behind him.   


“So, what do you say?” San says with a wide grin on his face.

Wooyoung looks at him speechless. He’s waited for this moment for years and now he has no words. He looks down and chuckles.

“Is that a no?” San says sounding concerned.

Wooyoung looks up and his best friend and says “Will you give me a minute to figure out the coordinates to spell out the letters ‘Y’ ‘E’ ‘S’?”


End file.
